


Сердце сердец

by EliLynch



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Даркфик, поедание человеков
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Ужины вкусные и последствия интересные.





	Сердце сердец

Перед тем, как отрезать очередной кусок мяса, Арми посылает улыбку своему очаровательному повару. Повар сидит по правую руку от него, серьезный и притихший. Арми думает: «это из-за того, что он сомневается в своих кулинарных способностях». Не так часто Тимми, коренному нью-йоркскому жителю, выросшему на пицце и суши в коробочках, доводится готовить. Тем более, готовить для другого человека, который и сам неплохо разбирается в кулинарном искусстве.  
Без ложной скромности Арми мог сказать о себе, что является специалистом в области приготовления блюд из мяса. Недаром же на его барбекю ежегодно съезжаются знакомые и друзья.  
Ему нравится процесс, нравится отступать от выверенных перечней ингредиентов, указанных в рецептах, и экспериментировать, на выходе получая вкуснейшие обеды для всей семьи.  
Но Тимми, надо сказать, удалось его удивить. Это же надо, приготовить говяжье сердце! Неочевидный выбор для начинающего повара. Арми и сам-то готовил сердце всего один раз, давно. Получилось у него не очень хорошо, по вкусу сердце напоминало печень и было слишком жестким.  
Сердце от Тимми получилось совсем иным. Поданное в тушеном виде, щедро сдобренное томатным соусом и зеленью, оно таяло на языке. Мягкий, насыщенный вкус. Арми не пришлось делать вид, что ему нравится блюдо, чтобы сберечь нервы Тимми, он действительно наслаждался угощением.

Когда Тимми неожиданно пригласил его к себе домой на ужин и сказал, что подаст сердце, Арми воспринял его слова как шутку. «Снова сложишь сердечко из двух кусков пиццы?» Он озвучил эту версию, ожидая услышать милое хихиканье на другом конце провода, но Тимми только отрезал сухо:  
— Нет.  
И отключился.

К тому моменту, как заинтригованный Арми явился на ужин, стол уже был накрыт на двух персон, а Тимми в непромокаемом мясницком фартуке поверх черной рубашки встречал его у двери. Чтобы создать романтическую атмосферу, он приглушил свет и поставил на стол, накрытый кремовой скатертью, пару свечей в резных канделябрах.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я чувствовал себя как в Красавице и Чудовище? — шутит Арми, коснувшись одного из них. — В какой момент на стол выпрыгнет поющий будильник?  
— Не волнуйся, не выпрыгнет,— качает головой Тимми.  
Арми с самого начала вечера заметил, что Тимоти был до странности тихим и напряженным, но списал это на его недосып, усталость и переживания по поводу ужина. С тех пор, как Тимми начал худеть для роли в «Красивом мальчике», он все время выглядел больным, хоть и отказывался признавать это. По уверениям Тимми выходило, что набрать вес он может в любую минуту, стоит захотеть.

— Тебе нужно чаще готовить нечто подобное, — говорит Арми несколько кусочков сердца спустя, когда на его тарелке почти ничего не остается. — Кстати, почему ем только я? Давай-давай, повар тоже должен наслаждаться плодами труда своего. Съешь хотя бы эти.  
Он тыкает вилкой в ближайший кусочек.  
Кажется, Тимми вздрагивает. _Хм_.  
— Нет.  
Опять.  
Попробуй-ка разговори такого.  
Пожав плечами, Арми отправляет в рот последние три куска сердца, а затем берется за тарелку обеими руками и принимается вылизывать ее. Решающая попытка развеселить Тимми! Обычно тот любит смотреть, как Арми дурачится, смеется и называет его своим золотым ретривером.  
Но когда «ретривер» заканчивает полировать тарелку языком и поднимает голову, то видит во взгляде Тимми, обращенном к нему, все ту же усталость и печаль.  
 _Мдаааа, без серьезного разговора не обойдется._  
Вести подобные разговоры на сытый желудок очень трудно.  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает Арми, отставив тарелку в сторону. — И не говори «ничего», я же вижу, что ты не в порядке.  
— Я просто подумал… как это забавно. Что ты предложил мне присоединиться и съесть остатки сердца, — отвечает Тимми, нервно, мимолетно улыбаясь.  
— М? Что тут забавного?  
— Тебе действительно понравилось, как я его приготовил? — меняет тему Тимми вместо того, чтобы нормально ответить на вопрос.  
 _Значит, проблема все-таки в неуверенности?_  
— Ну конечно. Я бы не стал тебя обманывать. Слушай, если ты разводишь драму, потому что считаешь себя бездарем-кулинаром, то прекращай сейчас же. Отличное, сочное мясо было. Когда снова сделаешь это блюдо, я тебя точно уговорю съесть половину.  
— Больше не сделаю, — печально ответствует Тимми, переводя взгляд на свою пустую тарелку.  
— Почему?!  
Арми начинает сердиться. Он всегда сердится на Тимми, если тот уничижительно отзывается о себе или своих талантах. Агрессивная промо-кампания «Тимми должен быть уверен в себе» ведется давно, иногда оборачиваясь против того, кого и призвана защищать.  
Тимми не смущается, не начинает отнекиваться. Он просто сидит молча и тыкает указательным пальцем в одно и то же место на скатерти, словно собираясь проделать в нет дыру.  
— Нехватка ингредиентов, — наконец отвечает он бесцветным голосом. — Трудно нам живется, людям. Всего одно сердце.  
Это звучит настолько странно, что Арми становится не по себе. Он несколько раз быстро моргает, пытаясь избавиться от ощущения, что мир вокруг покрывается серой сеткой помех, как изображение в сломавшемся телевизоре.  
— У меня одно сердце. Понимаешь? Я не Доктор Кто, — терпеливо повторяет Тимми, говоря с ним как с маленьким тупым ребенком.  
Никогда еще упоминание Доктора Кто не звучало для Арми жутко, и вот, пожалуйста.  
— Тимми, да что ты несешь?! — с отчаянием восклицает Арми. — Ты не в себе? Ты купил у кого-то травку со скидкой и от нее галлюцинации начались?  
— Хорошо, что оно показалось тебе мягким, — продолжает Тимми, не обращая внимания на его крики. — Я испугался, что оно испорчено, когда увидел на нем черные пятна. Это от ревности, наверное. От зависти. Бывают ночи, когда я лежу без сна и представляю в деталях, как Элизабет попадает в автомобильную аварию. Или узнает о том, что смертельно больна. Или в нее стреляет кто-нибудь из твоих безумных фанатов. Может быть, я сам.  
Он резким движением вскидывает голову. Глаза у Тимоти — две бездны. Те океанские глубины, где обитают рыбы, похожие на древних чудовищ.  
Арми отшатывается от него, отталкивается руками от стола, едва не опрокидываясь на пол вместе со стулом.  
— Ты съел сердце мое, — нараспев произносит Тимми, прижимая руки к груди, — что с того? Оно давно тебе принадлежало. Раз уж ему суждено однажды перестать биться, то зачем ждать? Пусть окончательно погибнет в твоем теле. _«Я верю каждой клеточкой своего тела, что каждая клеточка твоего тела никогда не должна умереть, но если ей придется умереть, то пусть она лучше умрет в моем теле,_ » — без труда цитирует он по памяти отрывок из книги «Назови меня своим именем».  
Арми с трудом поднимается на ноги. Конечности кажутся одеревеневшими, разогнуть колени — серьезная задачка.  
— Тимми, — мягко говорит Арми, делая шаг в его сторону, — Тимми, успокойся, пожалуйста.  
— Я спокоен.  
— Нет. Ты не в себе. У тебя бред. Это от переутомления, точно тебе говорю. Нельзя столько волноваться. ты же понимаешь, что если бы… — он сглатывает. Нежное, сочное мясо, недавно проглоченное им, пытается отправиться в обратный путь, подступая к горлу. — Если бы ты вынул сердце из груди, то не сидел бы передо мной и не разговаривал. Ты был бы мертв.  
— Глупый Арми, — нежно говорит Тимми. Манит его, сам тянет к нему руки. — Я жив, потому что продолжаю любить тебя. Эта любовь живет не только в сердце. Она есть в моей душе, в мозгу, она осталась в моей крови. Метастазы давно распространились по организму… Дай мне руку.  
Арми не хочется этого делать. Мало ли что вытворит этот новый Тимми, погруженный в приступ своего безумия. Но отказаться значит проявить трусость. Невозможно и помыслить о том, чтобы оставить Тимми одного в таком состоянии. Чуть промедлив, Арми делает еще пару шагов, останавливается рядом со стулом Тимми и протягивает ему руку.  
Вокруг запястья смыкаются мертвенно-холодные ( _нет, просто холодные!_ ) пальцы. Тимми не делает ничего ужасного: не кусается и не впивается в его руку ногтями. Просто прикладывает ладонь Арми к собственной груди и… Нет, погодите, он все-таки делает нечто ужасное.  
Рубашка на Тимми мокрая. _Вряд ли от пота._ Мозг Арми не успевает обработать эту информацию, перед тем как поступает следующая часть ужасных сведений — рука Арми, прижатая к груди Тимми, точно в том месте, где должно находиться его сердце, проваливается _внутрь_ , сминая тонкую ткань рубашки, оказывается в грудной клетке, не встречая на своем пути необходимую преграду из кожи и костей.  
Арми цепенеет. Он хочет, нет, ему необходимо вырваться из холодной хватки Тимоти, заорать, сделать хоть что-нибудь, но он в буквальном смысле неспособен шевельнуться.  
Приходит запоздалое осознание: «Тимми надел черную рубашку, потому что на белой пятна крови были бы сразу заметны». Похоже, рубашка Тимми пропиталась кровью насквозь, а теперь и рука Арми в том же состоянии. Арми не помнит, сколько в человеке содержится литров крови, но разве кровь способна, в принципе, продолжать вытекать, если убрать орган, занятый ее перекачиванием?  
 _Зачем я пытаюсь рассуждать логично?!_  
— Я умру только в одном случае — если ты откажешься от меня, — словно подслушав его мысли, говорит Тимми. — Пожалуйста. Не бросай меня. Мне больше нечего тебе отдать.  
В его голосе слышится мольба. Таким тоном обращаются к иконам на стенах, а не к живым людям, и, словно отзываясь на его слова, сердце в груди Арми останавливается от нестерпимой боли, возможно, желая тоже быть вырванным из груди и отданным на съедение другому человеку.  
Все по справедливости. _Разве не так выглядит высшее проявление любви?_  
*  
Темнота. Проснувшись, Арми обеими руками хватается за грудь и вдыхает воздух через рот, прислушиваясь к хаотичному ритму сердца.  
От окружающей темноты ему только хуже, и хочется скорее включить свет, чтобы избавиться от ошметков ночного кошмара, но если щелкнуть выключателем на ночнике, то проснется Элизабет. Несмотря на используемую маску для сна кокетливого розового цвета, спит она чутко и тут же открывает глаза, если в комнате становится слишком светло. Объясняться с женой Арми не готов. «Прости, что разбудил, милая. Мне приснилось, что я сожрал сердце Тимми, а затем запустил руку ему в грудь»? Нет уж.  
Его и так от визита к семейному психотерапевту отделяет лишь нежелание Элизабет признать, что в их семье появились кое-какие проблемы.  
Огромные, блять, проблемы. Космических масштабов, вмещающие в себя все планеты и звезды.

Бесшумно повернувшись на бок, Арми нашаривает на прикроватной тумбочке телефон и включает его. Нужно отвлечься. Полистать ленту инстаграма или посмеяться с чужих шуток в твиттере. Арми, впрочем, не уверен, что способен будет смеяться над чем-то сегодня, завтра и в обозримом будущем. Взгляд Тимми из сна…  
Лучшее, что он может сделать — выгнать его из головы хотя бы до утра.

Когда загрузочный экран на телефоне сменяется приветственным, с перечнем новых извещений, Арми приходится закусить губу, чтобы не выматериться вслух.  
Контакт «Литтл Тимми Тим», судя по всему, разделяет с ним сегодняшнюю бессонницу и не прочь немного пообщаться.  
«Мне просто не спится, и я решил еще раз напомнить, что люблю тебя <3» — гласит смска, присланная им чуть менее получаса назад.  
Смска милая и явно не содержит в себе двойного дна, но Арми не знает, смеяться ему из-за нее или плакать, а может, делать все сразу и заодно выть в полный голос.

«Мне больше нечего отдать тебе» — говорил Тимми из сна. Это правда, в то время как долг Арми перед ним продолжает расти день ото дня. Каждый час, который они могли бы провести вместе, но не провели, добавляется к нему вместе с неосторожно брошенными замечаниями о Лиз, попытками публично отшутиться от намеков на слишком-уж-дружеские отношения, неуклюжими поспешными ласками в гримерках и туалетах…  
Вечно так продолжаться не может, и сегодняшний намек от Вселенной кристально ясен. Пора начать расплачиваться по счетам.


End file.
